Darko's Redemption
by Hugphoenix
Summary: Darko Brevic's fate after the events of GTA IV. Contains light gun violence. Formatted in a timeline way, while being first person. Words in Italics are said in Darko's original romanian language.


**2008 -** " _KILL ME!_ " I screamed as I saw my former ally walk away…. This was the beginning of the turnaround of my life…. Darko Brevic, a name you remembered for many years… and you would know it again.

 **December 2009 -** It was a hard few months. Something inside me snapped that day, Niko. I had no desire to do anything at all. Why had you spared me? I pondered over this so long; my body cleaned itself of heroin addiction without me even realizing it. I barely survived on the streets out of pure need, my mind completely consumed with what happened that day. I lived with a few other vagrants on the street.

 **March 2010 –** A few months have passed, and I have begun getting involved with drugs again – but not using them. I swore off of all drugs this past New Year, as I had heard of Americans doing when the New Year arrived. _This sure is a strange country, isn't it, brother?_ My distribution system is very secretive, and very well controlled. Not even my clients know where they get it from, and that is how I intend to keep it. For all they know, Darko Brevic is just a pizza delivery man...

 **July 2010 –** My Empire has grown considerably, gaining the attention of the most powerful gang bosses around. I'm thinking of giving up the drug lord life soon, and selling all my stock. It is becoming increasingly difficult to maintain an anonymous distribution system, _brother_.

 **October 2010 –** I have retired, Niko. I live a decent life right here in Alderney, although my nights are still plagued with flashbacks to that metamorphic night. My wife knows not of my past, as she never asked questions. She respects my desire for secrecy. I hope you have found someone as well, Niko. _I plan to meet you, brother_.

 **Present time; February 2011** **-** "Niko Bellic…. Niko Bellic" That name has not left the corner of my mind since I last saw you. I swore I would find you, when I was a better man. If you could turn away from revenge against me, maybe I could change my life as well. And I have. I have transformed myself, and become a rich man in just a few years, Niko. I do not have as much money as some, but I have enough, and my family reminds me of what I have accomplished. My wife works in a hotel, making a bit of side money, and I stay at home, watching my child. But tomorrow is my day completely, and I intend to use it to its fullest extent.

 **11 PM -** "It is time to meet him again" I thought to myself, as I lay down for another night.

" _Niko! Why did you just let me live? Why did you just walk away!?"_

 **3 AM** **-** I flashed back awake. Only a few hours had passed, but that moment feels like it has never stopped happening.

 **9 AM –** I step outside and see my Super GT and NRG 900 parked. I am amazed they have not been stolen from me, ha-ha. I hail a Taxi coming up, and pay for my ride to the street. I arrive at the door of destiny. How would I cope with this? How would I react to seeing the face of my begrudged savior? There was only one way to tell…

 **9:15 AM –** I knocked on your door. It was time to face my ultimate fate.

"Hello?" a woman asked behind the door.

"Hello, is this the residence of Niko Bellic?" I inquired.

"Who wants to know?" I heard a voice behind me as I heard a gun being readied.

"I am a friend" I said, as the door locked.

"Friend? … Who sent you?" the man asked.

"Sent me? Hahaha, _Nobody_ "

" _Darko? Darko Brevic is that you? I hardly recognize you…"_

" _Yes. I have changed, Niko Bellic. It is good to see you again."_

"What do you want?"

"I need to say Thank You Niko Bellic. It may have been a rough few years, but I have completely turned my life around."

I extend my arms outward… not knowing what to expect.

A gun is pointed to my head, and as you approach, I look you square in the eye.

" _Niko, go ahead, I deserve this. You showed me what wrong I had done that day. It is only fair you cut me down in the prime of my life."_ I said as my final words to you, as I shut my eyes.

Moments pass, I waited for my atonement. I opened my eyes, to see you sitting on the curb.

" _What have you accomplished here, Darko? What have you made of yourself?"_ you asked, as I sat down next to you, confused. As I explained my life to you, you treated me like a brother again… We exchanged many stories, and had many laughs. I had not felt this serene since before the war…

The woman in the house shouted "Niko! Are you coming in for dinner?"

"Sure thing, Mallorie!" You said standing, as you offered me your hand, not as an avenger, but as a friend… _"Will you eat with me, Darko, My brother?"_ You asked in a voice as serene as I felt.

I accepted your hand, and joined you… My nights finally at ease, and our lives finally in peace.

The End


End file.
